


The Vampire's Victim

by bookl0ver



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ballum halloween 2020, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: Callum and Ben get ready to attend the Albert's Halloween party, and Ben is very excited about their costumes.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	The Vampire's Victim

**Author's Note:**

> 🎃🎃🎃 Hey! 
> 
> No warnings apply - some mentions of blood/makeup used to look like blood. If there's anything that should be warned for please let me know. 
> 
> Also the Alternate Universe here is there is no Covid and they can still go out! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy and despite what's happening right now in the world you're having a happy Halloween.
> 
> Enjoy! 🎃🎃🎃

“Cal!” The tiny voice shouting at him caught Callum’s attention, turning away from his wardrobe to find a small witch staring up at him. 

“Hey Lex,” He greeted, lowering himself to his knees to look her in the eye. “What're you doing up here, I thought you’d be out trick or treating.” 

Lexi shook her head with a toothy smile, the pointy hat on her head nearly flying off. “We already went Cal. Daddy didn’t want me going round at night time, remember?” 

The memory of the family meeting last week came to mind, Ben and Lola arguing about Lexi going trick or treating. She wanted to go with a group of friends alone, and she’d wanted to go in the evening. Ben had outright refused, and Callum and Jay had watched silently as Lola debated with him. It had eventually been decided Lexi could go on her own if she went in the daylight. Sure enough, the pumpkin bucket hanging from one of her hands was full of sweets. 

“Oh yeah, sorry Lex. Look like you got loads though.” He made to grab at the bucket, grinning as she squealed and yanked it out of his reach. 

“No Callum! These are mine!” She protested through giggles when he lunged forward, protecting her sweets against her stomach. “You’re not allowed them!” 

Callum grabbed at her, careful to be gentle and tickled at her sides, laughing as she shrieked. “Not even one little sweet for me Lex?” 

With a pout Lexi freed herself from his arms and dug into her bucket before handing him a sweet. Parma violets, the ones she absolutely detested. Of course. Still, never look a gift horse in the mouth, especially when it was from a Mitchell. 

“Thanks Lex,” He said, standing up and putting the sweet on the side. “What you doing up here anyway?” 

“I’ve come to fetch you,” Lexi informed him, holding her hand up to him. “Daddy bought you a surprise.” 

“Oh no,” Callum chuckled as he let Lexi wrap her hand around his - well, more around two of his fingers – and lead him out of his and Ben’s bedroom and down the stairs, to where Ben was stood, dressed up in his Halloween costume. 

Callum’s jaw dropped as he took Ben in, dressed up as a vampire. The most stereotypical costume one could think of and yet Ben made it stunning. Tight black trousers accentuated his thick thighs, a white button up clung to his chest, a black cape knotted at the base of his throat. His body alone blew Callum away but then he met those piercing eyes and felt his knees tremble. Dark eyeliner framed his eyes, painted red lips grinning up at him as he stood hypnotised. 

“Cal?” Lexi’s little voice broke Callum out of his reverie. She peered up at him curiously, looking from him and to Ben. “Do you like daddy’s costume?” 

“He likes it sweetheart, don’t worry,” Ben answered for him and Callum was grateful. His brain wasn’t working, whirring with images of what Ben could do to him in that get up. 

“Come on baby, Mummy’s taking you round to Honey’s so you can play with Will and Janet. Off you go.” Lexi squeezed Callum’s hand, ran to get a kiss off of Ben that left a red lip print on her cheek, and shot off to find Lola. Ben shut the living room door behind her and turned to Callum who was still staring at him. “You like?” He teased, stepping close and putting his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. 

Callum nodded as though in a trance, resting his own hands on Ben’s waist. “You look stunning.” He whispered, unable to tear his gaze away from Ben’s eyes. 

Smirking, Ben stretched onto his tiptoes and nibbled at Callum’s earlobe gently. “I vant to suck your blood.” 

Callum couldn’t help himself, bursting out in laughter at what had to be one of the worst Dracula impressions he’d ever heard. He pushed him away and sank into the sofa. “You’re such a mood killer!” 

With a warm smile Ben watched Callum. He was so fucking cute. But he was about to get a whole lot cuter. 

“I got you a costume too babe.” He said, producing the garment. 

“If it involves a mankini I ain’t wearing it,” Callum warned. That discussion had been settled three weeks ago, when Ben had showed him multiple costumes where the running theme was leaving as little to the imagination as humanly possible. 

“We’re going to the Albert’s Halloween party babe; I wouldn’t let you wear something that would give those twinks an excuse to throw themselves at you. You’re mine. This is perfectly tasteful.” 

Callum watched as Ben produced his outfit, a white shirt with ruffles at the collar and wrists, black trousers that just from the looks of them would be ridiculously tight. His brow furrowed when Ben produced two huge metal rings with bits of chains attached, as well as a few makeup items Callum couldn’t begin to name. 

“What exactly is this costume?” Callum asked, shuffling off the sofa and taking the items. 

“You’ll see,” Ben answered, turning him round and pushing him in the direction of the stairs. “Let’s get you dressed.” 

Under Ben’s admiring gaze Callum changed into the shirt and trousers – sinfully tight, of course – and sat obediently still on the bed whilst Ben took painstaking care to paint his face with the makeup. The final touch were the two metal rings, that Ben slipped around his wrists and tightened. “Shut your eyes,” Ben ordered, stepping off of the bed to grab the full-length mirror from Lola’s bedroom. “Stand up. Open.” 

Callum opened his eyes and gasped at his reflection. Ben had painted his face a pale white, with dark eyeliner and eyeshadow that made his eyes shine. His lips were a vibrant red. On his neck was a massive red bite mark surrounded by “blood". And he had to admit he looked good in the white shirt and tight trousers. When he raised his eyes to Ben’s he recognised the look of dark lust. 

“Do you like it?” Ben asked shyly, waiting for Callum’s reaction. 

“I love it, Ben.” Callum smiled brightly, pulling Ben in close. “Thanks for getting me it. Still don’t get the chains though.” 

“Aw, isn’t it obvious?” Ben chuckled, holding Callum’s wrists and tracing the rings. “You’re my victim. I’ve turned you and kept you chained up whilst you learn to handle your desires.” 

“Oh.” 

Callum leaned down to press his lips against Ben’s, biting at his lips to control the overwhelming urge to drag his man to bed and fuck the Albert party. The story he told was so beautiful and hot, he wanted to know more. 

Eventually Ben pushed him away, his lipstick smeared around his mouth and eyes almost as dark as his eyeliner. “We, my pretty changeling, are going to the Albert.” 

When his pout and pleading eyes were ignored Callum sighed and followed Ben as he exited the bedroom. He waited at the door for Ben, gasping in excitement as he was pushed against it. 

“If you’re a good boy tonight,” Ben hissed against his neck, “I might even let you have a cheeky suck.” 

Callum blushed despite the makeup and gazed longingly as his boyfriend pushed him out of the door. He was in for a very long, and very hard night.

**Author's Note:**

> 🎃🎃🎃 Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Have a great day/night, and a happy Halloween!! 🎃🎃🎃


End file.
